


He Finds a Home in Me

by shiningbindx



Series: Unheavenly Creatures [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ACoTaR AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, a lot of fluff and family bonding, background Jester/Fjord, brief mentions of Percy/Vex, how many autumn themed things can I stuff into this fic?, the answer is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningbindx/pseuds/shiningbindx
Summary: Caleb has been living with Molly in the Night Court for several months now. They are happy, and they are in love. Though neither has said this aloud yet. As the Autumn Equinox approaches, Caleb feels the desire to return to his old home and share the festivities with his mate. Meanwhile, Molly has some plans of his own for the evening.





	He Finds a Home in Me

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let this AU go, as you see here. Unfortunately, SJM hasn't said much about the Autumn Court and what their celebrations are like, so I took basically every single liberty I could with this. But I really wanted to try and post a fun story for the first day of Fall!

It had been three seasons since Caleb came to the Night Court, and Mollymauk now had a hard time imagining how he had gotten along without his mate. He was nearly six hundred years old, but these past few months had been some of the most wonderful of his life. In truth, it had felt almost like a dream the first handful of months. It was as if Molly took his eyes off of Caleb for just a second that he would disappear as though he had never been there, leaving him alone. 

However, Caleb was blissfully happy living in Velaris with Molly. It had been a little difficult at first to adjust, but he found that having Nott here was a great source of comfort. It also helped that Molly absolutely adored him - and he felt the exact same. He could never envision himself going back to believing that the Night Court was full of darkness and nightmares when the past months had been full of nothing but radiance and joy.

But still as the summer warmth began to fade, giving way to sunsets that came earlier every day, Caleb found himself longing for the spiced scents of fall. The Equinox was the biggest celebration of the year in the Autumn Court. He felt a sad pang when he realized that this would be the first time in his life that he would not be there to welcome in the harvests and watch the sunrise. He could assume that Nott had similar feelings as he did, though she was slightly less fond of their homeland than he was. It wasn’t as though he wanted to move back - he was truly content here in the Night Court with Molly. But the thought would occasionally prickle the back of his mind, though he did his best to hide this from his mate.

He clearly needed more practice at that, however.

On one particular evening, a fortnight until the Equinox, Caleb and Molly were lying in bed with their bodies pressed together. Caleb had his head on Molly’s chest, his body warm and content with the aftermath of his orgasm. He was tracing absent patterns along Molly’s skin, his mind wandering. He was always most susceptible to inadvertently sending along his thoughts and feelings down their mating bond after sex. 

“Caleb?” Molly asked softly. His eyes had been closed, content, until a wave of nostalgia that came from the redhead descended in his mind like storm clouds. He nudged Caleb gently, so that blue eyes met his. “Is everything all right?”

“Everything is fine, Molly,” Caleb replied easily, smiling. 

But Molly wasn’t buying it. He traced his fingers along Caleb’s cheek. “Then what has gotten you so upset, love? I can feel it in your heart.”

Caleb supposed there was no use hiding it now. He sighed and reached up to hold onto Molly’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “The Autumn Equinox is approaching, and I guess I was just lost in thinking about it.”

Of course. Of  _ course _ Caleb would feel the Equinox approaching. He was an Autumn Fae by heart, raised in the golden forests south of here. Molly knew that it had been approaching and he felt an instant sense of guilt for not being more considerate of how Caleb would feel about this.

“I should have known, Caleb, I am sorry. You are fond of it, I’m sure?”

Caleb nodded slowly. “It is the only time of year where Trent is...kind to the people of the Autumn Court. We celebrate the end of the harvest season. There is food, wine, dancing, and music all in the valleys. Then, as per tradition, we watch the sunrise on the first morning of Autumn.” 

“It sounds beautiful.” Molly thought of how fond he and his Court were of Starfall and the Winter Solstice. He imagined that this is much of the same for Caleb. “I’d love to experience it with you. I could speak with Trent. I’m sure he would allow us to come, and Nott too. I know it was also her home.” The borders between courts were a bit lax during festival times, and Molly didn’t foresee much of an issue with them attending.

“I...I would love that, Molly,” Caleb whispered. He knew that at first he and Trent hadn’t parted on the most amicable of terms when he moved to the Night Court. But after a little time had passed, it seemed that his old High Lord had grown more accustomed to the change. Caleb had gone back a few times to visit, acting now as the liaison for the Night Court. 

“If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy. I told you before that I’d do anything for you.”

Caleb raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you aren’t just sucking up so I’ll sleep with you again?”

Laughing, Molly pulled Caleb back into his arms. “You slander my good intentions with sex thoughts, Caleb darling.”

“I see you aren’t denying it, wicked man,” his mate returned his laugh, giving his arm a small pinch. 

“I am  _ very _ eager to see the Autumn Court from your eyes, believe me.” Molly bent down and kissed Caleb, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Caleb gasped and Molly pulled away with a cheeky smile. “But I will never deny my desire to fuck you senseless, you beautiful creature.”

 

~*~

 

As it turned out, Trent was in a good enough mood to extend an invitation for the Night Court to attend the Equinox festival without Molly prompting. It seemed this year the High Lord had been amiable in his calls to the other Courts. To say that Caleb was excited was a slight understatement, but he was mostly eager to share in the revelry with his new mate. Even Nott had been pleased to hear that they were going back. It was a good day for the lesser Fae of the Autumn Court, one of their best that whole year. She had many friends that she was looking forward to seeing again.

Molly had invited the other members of his inner circle, but Beau and Yasha had declined. Beau wasn’t overly fond of Trent, and Yasha did not wish to go if her partner wasn’t. Besides, she had insisted that someone stay behind to watch over the Night Court. Jester and Fjord had been delighted to be asked to attend. Fjord, hailing originally from the Summer Court, had gone to quite a few of the Equinox celebrations to pass along well wishes as the seasons changed from Summer to Autumn.

For the occasion, Caleb pulled his hair up into a high ponytail. It had grown more since arriving to the Night Court, and he absently wondered if he should cut it. Perhaps he would leave it grow, just to see Molly’s reaction. Jester had helped him lace some of the golden beading that he had worn before. Since moving to the Night Court he had taken to wearing more of their colorings and style of clothes, but because he was returning back to the Autumn Court for the evening he opted for the traditional greens and flaxen yellows of his former home. However, to show his ties to his new Court, Caleb wore one of Molly’s moonstone rings on a silver chain around his neck.

Molly it seemed had also followed suit. His hair was braided up with several gold pins woven in. He was wearing brighter colors - maroon, gold, teal, and ivory. It was different from his usual presentation in the Night Court. Though it was Molly, so what he  _ was _ wearing was beautiful and tailored to make the High Lord look just as wonderful as he would in his usual starlit gossamer silks.

Once they and the others were all dressed and ready and the sun was low in the sky, Caleb held onto Nott’s hand tightly and they winnowed away. Caleb found himself soaring, feeling his anticipation building like a newborn fire as he knew he drew closer the Autumn Court. 

When they arrived, Caleb had directed them to the edge of the woods, where Trent’s home, the Forest House, sat. The Equinox usually took place in the surrounding valleys of the forest, so that they could light bright fires and sing and dance under the clear stars. Molly had been to the Autumn Court on several occasions in his lifetime, but he was always amazed by the perfect latticework of the forests, even at a slight distance. Cerulean streams crossed the lush valleys and fields and in the distance, snow-capped mountains that signified their western border with the Winter Court could be seen. The air was thick with the smell of amber, apples, and patchouli.

There was already a great many Fae gathered around, finishing up the preparations. There were bright tables and ribbons where food from their harvests were placed, along with great many fire pits that would dance and sway along with the music into the night. Once they had appeared, everyone stopped moving and bowed their heads respectfully. Mollymauk and his company nodded, but Caleb and Nott seemed more informal with their greetings. A few Fae even approached to take their hands in greeting. Nott was immediately swept up by a group of similar-looking fairies that were happily chattering. 

“Ah, Mollymauk,” a deep voice said from the forest. “Glad that you and yours could join us.”

Approaching from the woods was High Lord Trent, and two of his children. His silver hair was swept back and he was wearing a long-sleeved burgundy tunic laced with gold. Astrid and Edowulf accompanied him on either side, silent but eyeing them all with great interest. 

Molly reached out and took Trent’s hand, flashing him a smile. “The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. Thank you for inviting my Court to your special evening.”

“It is an honor, I assure you. The Equinox is truly the gem of the Autumn Court.” Trent’s pale gaze moved to Caleb, who was standing close to Molly’s side. “Caleb, it is good to see you again. I trust you and your mate have been well?”

“Very, thank you.” Caleb gave him a stiff nod. He was glad to be here, but he had not forgotten the cruelness of the High Lord he used to serve. Even the few times he had come back to visit had been fraught with tension, though he did his best to conceal it.

“Excellent.” He clapped his hands together. “I believe that Percy and Vex should be here soon, as well as Caduceus. I expect quite the turnout for this evening.”

Molly idly wondered if Trent had invited all of them to show Caleb what he was missing when he left this court for the Night. He had yet to recall a time when the Dawn or Spring Courts had showed here. He reached out and took Caleb’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze. His mate returned it, giving him a secret smile out of the corner of his eye. 

“Please, enjoy yourselves!” Trent added with a flourish. “There is good food and drink, and even better company!” He bowed his head and excused himself, going off to tend to others. His son and daughter also excused themselves and followed after their father.

“It’s beautiful!” Jester gushed, looking around. 

“It’s going to look even better when the sun fully sets,” Fjord assured her.

“Let’s take a look around Fjord, please,” she asked her mate, squeezing his arm. “I want to try  _ all _ of the food! I’m pretty sure they have caramel apples!”

They set off on their own, with smiles at Molly and Caleb. Nott had been consumed by some of her old friends and was off to the side by one of the large stacks of grain talking animatedly. Molly, who was still holding onto Caleb’s hand, gave it a gentle squeeze. “Shall we take a short a walk around the forests before things start, darling?”

There was still a little bit of time left before the sun set - which was when the festival really began - so Caleb agreed. He tugged upward on Molly’s hand and laced their arms together. “That would be lovely.” 

Arm in arm, Caleb took Molly across the grass and towards the edge of the forests. The ground became littered with more and more leaves as they did so, and they crunched under their feet. Molly looked around and saw the fading light filtering through the tall assortment of trees colored in jade, russet, and orange that began to circle them. All around them, leaves fell in gentle waves like raindrops. It appeared to be endless. The soft smell of leaves was stronger here, along with maple and nectar. It was enchanting.

“It’s wonderful,” Molly mused. Every Court had sights and smells that were wonderfully unique and beautiful, but it was always a sight to behold when its season or solar cycle was taking place.

“It is,” Caleb agreed. “I’m glad that I could share this with you.” 

“I am as well.” A maple leaf was falling in front of Molly’s face and he reached out and grabbed it, feeling the rough texture between his fingers. He smiled at it and made to weave it into the braids in his hair. He leaned his head on Caleb’s shoulder, mindful of his horns. “Do you miss it?”

“The Autumn Court? Sometimes, of course. I was born here,” Caleb answered honestly. Suddenly Caleb felt a spark of sadness along his mating bond. He squeezed Molly’s arm in question. “What’s the matter?”

Molly did not immediately meet Caleb’s gaze. When he felt Caleb’s anticipation upon coming back here, and seeing how natural he looked standing amongst the trees, Molly felt doubt. “I just...wonder if you ever want to come back here...for good. I know it can’t be easy leaving your homeland. Fjord still misses the Summer Court.”

Caleb froze. How could Molly think that? Had he not been vocal in his happiness in the Night Court? What would cause Molly to feel this way? “Why would you say that?” he asked aloud.

“I just, it was so sudden, you coming to live with me. I worry that I took you away too soon.”

“You didn’t take me anywhere, Molly, I came willingly. You know this.” Caleb moved so he was looking into his crimson eyes. “I will always love the Autumn Court. But it is only a place. My home is where the people I love most are...where Nott is, where  _ you _ are.”

For a moment, neither male said anything. The only sound was the soft shuffle of falling leaves. Then Molly’s face broke out into a smile. “Darling, is that a confession of love?”

Caleb’s eyes were blazing. “I didn’t think that it would come as such a surprise, dear. I love you, and I want to be where you are.” He lightly touched the leaf that Molly had woven into his violet curls.

Molly closed his eyes at the term of endearment, leaning forward to press his forehead against his mate’s. He had loved Caleb for months, since Starfall. How had they both managed to not communicate this yet? It all seemed silly now. “I love you too, Caleb. I love you.” He sent the feeling across the bond, and he felt Caleb’s rise up to meet his. It tangled together happily, like small tendrils of smoke. Molly moved forward and captured Caleb’s lips with his own.

They kissed under the trees, unaware of the fading light around them until the pleasant chimes and drums of music could be heard from where they had come. Breaking apart, Caleb gave Molly one of the biggest smiles the High Lord had ever seen. Caleb was about to share the Equinox celebrations with the male he loved, it was hard not to be exhilarated. 

The music got louder the closer they moved to the edge of forest, and once they broke free of the privacy of the trees, Molly saw that it was even more lively and full than it had been only a few minutes ago. Many more Fae had gathered, talking in small circles. The tables were full of roasted meats, vegetables, candies, and assorted wines. Jester was busy picking out a caramel apple, inspecting it closely while Fjord looked on in exasperated affection. Molly also saw other High Lords and Ladies gathered around too - the pink shock of Caduceus’ hair was hard to miss. There was a small band that were playing a simple song, easing everyone into the party. Across the fields, he could see the same setting at this. It seemed as though there were hundreds of them, hundreds of Fae surrounded by their own fires and songs dancing together for miles. It wasn’t anything like he had seen, and yet it was exceptionally comforting.

“Shall we get started?” Trent called, standing before the large fire pit. Molly could see a lot of the activity from the other areas had slowed. He supposed that Trent had magiced his voice to project there. “I’d like to welcome all friends, old and new to the Equinox celebration. We shall light the fires, and then the festivities can commence!” He raised his hands, flicked his wrists upward and the great fire pit came to life. The flames sparked and danced, building quickly. There were cheers as all across the valley, the other fires were lit. They glinted like stars, casting glorious shadows in the twilight.

Afterward, the music built up to a lively, magical tune. All around them, Molly watched as Fae gathered around the fire and began to dance. Jester immediately stopped looking at the apples and turned to Fjord, who delighted in offering his mate a dance. Caleb was handing Nott a glass of wine, then passed one over to Molly.

“It’s spiced wine, one of my favorites,” he told him. Then he picked one up for himself. “It’s a bit strong. We usually save it for special occasions.”

“Here, here,” Nott sang, holding her glass up in a toast. The three of them took a sip, and Molly found that it was delicious. His eyes looked around and he saw Percy and Vex standing a little ways off, speaking with Trent as well as few other members of the Dawn Court.

“Excuse me for just a moment, my loves, I want to say a quick hello to Vex and Percy,” Molly explained. He gave Caleb a quick kiss on the cheek before he flounced away across the fire.

Caleb watched Molly leave for a moment before he turned back to Nott. She was looking up at him with a confused expression. Caleb just smiled and looked over at the food that was splayed out on the table. He reached for a piece of roasted squash and popped it into his mouth. He felt a figure beside him and turned to see Caduceus looking over the food, a easy smile on his lips.

“Mister Caleb,” Caduceus said in greeting. 

“Caduceus, always good to see you.” Caleb dipped his head in a greeting. 

“I always forget how  _ tall _ you are,” Nott chimed in, coming around Caleb’s legs. “I like your flowers.”

Caduceus laughed. Caleb saw that he was wearing a flower crown in his hair, pretty purple, green, and yellow flowers. “I sometimes forget that too, little one. And thank you. Would you like one?”

Nott’s eyes went wide. “I mean... _ yes _ ! I think Jester would also like one. But she’s dancing at the moment.” She motioned to the blue skinned girl who was currently twirling around in time with the music.

The High Lord nodded sagely. “We shall all make crowns then.” He picked up a glass of cider and took a long sip. “It always tastes best this time of year,” he remarked.

Caleb agreed, just as he felt a hand slide around his waist. He turned and saw Mollymauk had come back, beaming at them all. “Caduceus, a pleasure! Fancy meeting you here, isn’t it?” He gave Caleb a squeeze. “Doesn’t my mate just look beautiful tonight in his natural element?”

“That he does. And so do you. Congratulations on finding your mate. I am glad to see you so happy, Molly.”

“You are too kind, Caddy,” Molly said, pulling Caleb in close. He leaned in and said close to his ear, “Next dance?”

Nott took a long sip of her wine and looked out over the way, where her friends were beckoning her over again. She drained the rest of the glass, then set it down. She looked up at Caduceus. “Flower crowns later, okay! And Caleb, save some dances for me!”

Before either of them could reply, the little Fae had skipped away. Caduceus looked up at them with a fond smile on his face. “Don’t let me keep you two from dancing, please.” He gestured with his hand to the center, where the music was starting to wind down to turn into the next song. 

And then Molly felt Caleb pull on his hand, toward all the dancers. Caleb was smiling at him, the glow of embers dancing in his blue eyes. “This one is a good one,” he replied. 

Jester and Fjord were still dancing, as well as Nott and some of her friends. Caleb put his hands on Molly’s waist and then Molly felt like he was flying. Caleb, as it turned, was a  _ very _ good dancer. Molly followed eagerly, allowing Caleb to lead him around in circles, around Jester and Fjord, around all the others. Their arms wound around each other as their bodies moved in time with the music. Distantly Molly heard the sound of laughter before he realized that  _ he _ was the one laughing. He wasn’t even drunk on all the wonderful wines and ciders, and yet this was better than any other high he could have gotten.

The firelight cast rich burgundy and sage shadows over them, but Caleb could see the light in Molly’s eyes as plain as day. His mate was twirling around him, smiling and laughing without a single care. He felt Molly’s tail wind around his leg during one of their slower spins, and the High Lord sent him a wink. Caleb had danced at many Equinox festivals, with males and females alike, but even in this first dance with Molly he knew that this night was going to erase all the others from his mind.

They danced for two more songs before they stopped to catch their breath. Molly collapsed into Caleb’s arms, his face flushed. He wanted to keep dancing, but he knew they had all night. They walked back to the tables where they sipped spiced wines. They each picked out a candied apple to eat and when Caleb turned, he saw Caduceus, Jester, and Nott all standing off to the side. Jester was placing a red and green wreath of flowers and leaves around Nott’s head, and the little Fae grinned in delight. Once she caught Caleb’s eye, she skipped over. 

“Look at my flower crown, isn’t it pretty?” she asked him.

“It’s lovely, Nott,” Caleb replied fondly. 

“I made it all on my own too,” she said proudly. “Caduceus showed me and then Jester and I picked out the colors. But I did the  _ real _ work.”

“It shows, my friend.” 

“Caleb! Molly!” Jester was also coming over, her own pink, white, and yellow crown perched around her horns. “Look how pretty we are!”

“The prettiest girls in the entire Autumn Court,” Molly decided.

They talked and ate for a little while, relaxing in the warm firelight. They ate their apples, Jester drank a mug of warm cider. Eventually, another song came on that made Jester gasp in delight. Fjord, who was off talking to some of the Summer Court that had showed up, was not close enough for his mate to summon for a dance. So she reached and took Caleb’s hand in hers.    


“Dance with me, Caleb!” she pleaded. “We are family now, after all.”

“Oh! Ah…” But Caleb didn’t get to finish his sentence before Molly’s cousin had whisked him away from his mate and friend toward the circle of dancers again. He was a bit tipsy at this point, so Jester did more of the leading since the dance was fast. But she didn’t seem to mind. She was soft and warm and lovely, and Caleb found himself having a wonderful time.

While they danced, Molly watched them happily. Caleb’s cheeks were red even from this distance, but he was relaxed and cheerful. They broke apart for a moment to trot around another couple before joining again. Molly clapped his hands a few times along with the music, wondering if there was anything that could make him happier than this.

Well, one thing might.

Just then, he stopped and looked down at Nott. The fairy girl was finishing up a piece of salted pork. She looked up at him and blinked in confusion. Molly was wearing a slightly curious expression, and Nott furrowed her brow. 

“Something on your mind?” she asked him.

“Nott, can I ask you a question? As someone who knows Caleb better than anyone?”

“I’m glad you noticed.” She crossed her arms in delight and nodded her head at him. “I am an expert on almost all things Widogast related. Except for a few. He is my boy.” She shot him a knowing look.

He laughed easily and then took a deep breath. “I wanted to ask, well, I know you’re sort of a mother to him, and I respect that. What I’m trying to ask is for your blessing. Because I want to ask Caleb to marry me.”

Nott nearly dropped the mug that she was holding and she cleared her throat. “Marry you?! Really?”

“Yes,” Molly replied, turning slightly to see Caleb and Jester dancing. “I love him. I didn’t know I  _ could _ love someone this much.”

“I know. He loves you too. He wouldn’t shut up about you for a while, back when we first came to the Night Court. It was disgusting.” Despite Nott’s words, she was smiling. “Caleb hasn’t loved anyone in a long time, aside from me, and for a while we had no one else but each other. You’ve given us both a family, Molly.” She held up her hands and put them on Molly’s arms. “You have my blessing, make a honest man of my Caleb!”

Molly bent down and hugged Nott tightly. “Thank you Nott. I love you too, you know. We all do.”

Nott snickered. “As you should, I’m a delight.” Then she returned his hug. “ _ Thank you _ ,” she said more quietly. 

“Everything all right over here?” Fjord had come over, holding a plate of meats and cheeses. “You two are over here looking all emotional.”

“Oh we are just fine, Fjord,” Molly said with a wink. Fjord raised his eyebrows in understanding.

“Aha! You asked Nott then, did you? I take it that it’s good news?”

Molly opened his mouth to respond with a smile, but he saw Jester and Caleb coming back their way, red-faced and beaming. Molly extended his hand for Caleb and his mate folded into his side. Fjord held out the plate to Jester, who took some of the cheese happily. Then she turned her head and gasped. “ _ Fjord. They have the apples for bobbing _ !”

Caleb had forgotten about some of the games that they had. Apple bobbing and bag tossing were among them. They used to have archery, but that seemed to be more dangerous to play while the sun was down. Nott gave Jester a mischievous look. 

“I bet I can get more than you!” she cried, snapping her teeth.

“Oh that’s cute! I will  _ totally _ kick your butt,” Jester said, flipping her hair.

“You are all wrong,” Molly chimed in. “I have always been told I have a big mouth,” this made Fjord snort, “ _ I _ shall win!”

Before Caleb could say anything else, Nott, Jester, and Molly had fled over to the apple stations, where a few barrels sat filled with water and apples. Fjord and Caleb followed along, chuckling to themselves. “This is quite the festival,” Fjord mused as Jester began asking one of the nearby Fae about getting them involved.

“I was told that it was originally made to mirror some of the human harvest festivals,” Caleb replied. “I think it was as more of a joke? But over time it became just part of what we did. I’ve never known a time when we didn’t celebrate it.”

“That makes some of the best traditions, I think,” Fjord said softly. “Shame Beau isn’t here, I think she would love the apple bobbing too.”

Molly heard this and let out a snort. They were getting three barrels set up in front of each of them. “She would try and kick my ass, that’s for sure.”

“What  _ else _ is new?” Jester said, rolling her eyes playfully.

“On my mark,” the Fae in front of them said. He had long dark brown hair braided back into a low plait. “Whoever gets the most wins.”

“What do we win?!” Jester squeaked, her eyes lighting up.

The Fae motioned to a large round pumpkin among a few others. “This pumpkin. It was from the south fields, and it yielded some of the best pumpkins we’ve had in awhile.”

“A pumpkin? Oh my gosh I  _ need _ it,” the blue-skinned girl whined. “It’s so cute!”

“You don’t even know how to cook it properly,” Nott teased. 

“Doesn’t matter, I’m still gonna win!”

“I think you both forget that I’m here!” Molly whined. He turned to Caleb. “A kiss for luck, darling?”

Caleb rolled his eyes halfheartedly but leaned forward to press his lips to Molly’s. The High Lord grinned and his eyes flashed. 

“Hey no fair!” Nott argued. “You can’t play favorites!” Caleb then came over and gave her a kiss on the head. She stuck her tongue out at Molly. Sometimes it was like watching a bunch of children, Mollymauk included. Adding Beau into this mix would’ve made the entire affair that much worse. Still, Caleb found that he loved them all anyway.

When the Fae set them off, all three dunked their heads into the water with loud splashes. A few others had come around to watch. Apparently the High Lord of the Night Court bobbing for apples was quite the spectacle. Molly was clearly not afraid to get his entire face wet, and the front part of his satin tunic was stained with water. He pulled his head up, an apple gleaming between his teeth. He set it beside him and as he did, he saw that Nott was furiously moving, her head dipping at a blazing speed back and forth. She had a very manic look on her face. Jester and Molly saw this, and sped up, whipping their faces into the cool water hastily. The time had to be getting closer to the end, so Molly aggressively submerged his head and found that he couldn’t find anymore apples in the barrel. Thinking he had won, he heard the Fae call the time and he lifted his head, his arms raised in victory. 

But Nott and Jester were laughing at him, and everyone was shouting and clapping. Then he noticed a weird, sharp weight on his horn. He put his hand up and felt that instead of getting the last apple from the barrel, it had somehow gotten lodged onto his horn.

“Molly!” Jester said in delight, “That is a good look for you!”

Nott had emerged - quite literally - the victor. The Fae passed the pumpkin over to her, and the tiny fairy girl held it in her arms with a struggle. It was almost the same size as her. Jester leaned down and picked it up for her. Nott gave Jester a suspicious glare.

“No funny business with my prize, missy.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it Nott! You won fair and square, after all. Besides, the _real prize_ was seeing Molly with an apple stuck on his horn!”

They were all still laughing as Molly tried and failed to pull it free of its position. It was funny, but also slightly uncomfortable. Caleb took pity and came over to help. Though Molly could tell that he was also snickering.

“I’m sorry, I truly am, but that was the cutest and dumbest thing I’ve ever seen,” Caleb said quietly. “Your face when you came out was priceless.”

Finally, the apple came free and Caleb handed it back to Molly. He reached down and took a bite out of it. He gave Caleb a cheeky smile. “I live to entertain, you know me.”

After the excitement of the apple bobbing had worn off a little, they drank, laughed, and danced more. Eventually the music wore down a little, playing a slower, sweet tune. Fjord took Jester’s hand and led her out to dance, looking at each other with Nott would describe as “goopy eyes”. Molly and Caleb also followed, moving to the center of the grass. They each had an arm wrapped around each other’s neck and waist, their bodies pressed tightly together. They swayed gently in time with the soft notes of the song and Molly felt Caleb tuck his head under Molly’s neck, letting out a slow, happy sigh.

“Thank you for coming tonight,” Caleb whispered. “This is better than I imagined.”

“Thank  _ you _ for sharing it with me, love.” He loved dancing with Caleb. He loved just  _ being _ with Caleb, his mate. Dancing here under the stars, the great fires swaying around them, it seemed like this was as good a time as any to ask his question. “Caleb, darling?”

“Hm?” Caleb didn’t pick his head up. His eyes were closed, and he felt warm and content. It was so easy to forget about things when he was with Molly. But he wasn’t able to see Molly looking down at him fondly, an adorant smile gracing his face. He did feel Molly’s lips in his hair though, close to his ear.

“Marry me, Caleb.” 

Caleb picked his head up, almost hitting his eye on the point of Molly’s horn. He blinked at him, his expression slightly punch drunk. His cheeks were pink. “W-what did you say?”

Molly ran the back of his hand across Caleb’s cheek. “Marry me,” he repeated. “I want to marry you, Caleb Widogast.”

“Do...is that common for mates?” Caleb found himself flustered. He was  _ not  _ expecting this. He hadn’t known that Molly would ever want that, and he had often wondered if it was inappropriate for him to ask. The idea of marrying someone had never even crossed his mind until Mollymauk, and he found he loved the notion. There was something about being mates that was near perfect and lovely, but marriage would seal their bond in a way that seemed even more permanent.

“I don’t care, honestly,” Molly answered frankly. “I just know that I love you, and I want to be bound to you in any fucking way I can be. My mate, my husband.” He paused. “If it’s too soon to ask then we can…”

But Caleb had brought his mouth to Molly’s and kissed him furiously, sloppily. When they broke apart, Molly saw stars in Caleb’s eyes, the fire and starlight flickering bright and clear in them. “Mollymauk, I love you, but shut up. I haven’t said no, if you hadn’t noticed. ” Caleb squeezed him tight, and they weren’t dancing anymore. Just standing in the middle of the group, not noticing the curious glances their way. “Molly, dear, I would marry you tonight if you wanted. I don’t care. Yes, a million times yes,  _ I will marry you _ .”

“You will?!” Molly’s face lit up. And then they were kissing again, and Molly felt Caleb’s hands in his hair, messing up the careful braids that Yasha had helped him with, but he didn’t care.  _ Caleb said he will marry me _ , was the only thought going through his head.

“Hey you two!” Jester shouted, nudging them. “You’re blocking the dancing!” She was too caught up in the moment to notice their expressions, but the males both laughed and moved away from the rest of the dancers towards the edge where they were less in the way of all the festivities. They had their own personal celebration going on.

“She’s going to be mad she made us move when we tell her,” Molly remarked, going over to pick them up glasses of wine. 

“I don’t doubt that.” Caleb took the glass and they toasted to themselves.

Molly looked down at the ring around Caleb’s neck, the moonstone set in a band that had been forged to resemble leaves and stars. He hadn’t told Caleb, but he had had it made to be worn as an engagement ring. That when Caleb had asked to wear something of his to the Equinox, he had secretly given him this ring in hopes that Caleb would wear it around his finger by the time the sun had risen.

“That ring was made for you, by the way,” he said, trying to sound casual. But it was hard to keep the emotion from his voice. “If you said yes. It’s your engagement ring.”

Caleb let out a tiny sound of surprise and his fingers moved to clasp the ring. He leaned forward and kissed Molly’s cheek, right over his tattoos. He pulled the silver chain off and undid the ring from inside it. “You sneaky bastard. It’s beautiful. Will you put it on?”

Molly couldn’t keep his hands from shaking slightly as he did, but he noticed that Caleb’s were too. The ring fit perfectly, settling there almost as if it had meant to be the entire time.

They shared a quiet moment with just the two of them before Nott wandered over. They told her first, and Nott almost - but not quite - cried. She hugged Caleb tightly, smoothing his hair and Caleb kissed her cheek. Then Nott grabbed both him and Molly and pulled them in, calling them stupid, silly names, telling them she loved them. It was the most Nott reaction that Caleb could’ve hoped for. 

Jester had practically screamed, giving them both much more aggressive hugs. She kissed Molly’s face, and squeezed Caleb so firmly that he lost his breath for a moment. Fjord was slightly more subdued in his congratulations, but it meant just as much all the same. Then Jester was yanking on Caleb’s hand, looking at the ring with a sly grin. “I remember when you had this made! I told you the leaves would be a nice touch.”

It was perfect, Caleb thought. But there was just one thing that was on his mind. When they returned to Velaris in the morning, after resting and fucking his fiance into oblivion, he was going to go and commission a ring of his own to give to Molly. He loved the image of seeing a silver gleam on his mate’s finger. Now that he knew Molly loved him, now that they were engaged, Caleb felt truly like this was happiest he had ever been in his life.

The night started to wind down a little after that, as the hours drew by and sunrise approached. The sky was starting to turn gray and orange. By this time, the music had began to die down. A slow, easy flute was being played as colorful, quilted blankets were passed around. This was always Caleb’s favorite part, watching the sunrise on the first full day of Autumn. Molly picked up a particularly garish colored blanket for them, settling it next to where Fjord and Jester had set up theirs.

Caleb was nestled with his head on Molly’s shoulder, Molly’s arm wrapped around his shoulders easily. Every now and again he felt Molly’s tail hit his hip lightly as it swayed lazily behind him. Nott was cradled in Caleb’s lap, holding a mug of cider in her hands. She was dozing off a little, her eyelids drooping every now and again. But she was determined to stay up for the sunrise. She had never managed to stay awake for a single one. Jester was leaning back on Fjord’s chest, his arms wrapped around her. She was also looking sleepy, but she was speaking quietly with Fjord. She said something that made him smile and kiss her hair.

Everything was so good.

They watched the sunrise in a burst of oranges, blues, and pinks. Clouds obscured the sun a little, and a light mist was rising up from the grass. The fires died down to warm embers. Around them people yawned and snuggled up together, and the flute played a quiet little melody. Molly turned to kiss Caleb’s forehead and as he did, he saw that Nott had fallen asleep in his lap. Caleb gave him an amused look and pushed some hair out of her face. 

“Every year,” he whispered. “She never makes it.”

“Poor thing,” Molly mused. He reached out and took the mug from her hands, putting it beside him so it wouldn’t spill. He imagined Nott’s reaction when she found out she had fallen asleep was going to be particularly entertaining.

Finally the sun had come up from beyond the mountains, and Autumn had officially begun. There was a moment where no one moved or spoke, but then across the valleys, everyone began to stand and clean up. There were quiet cheers from groups, but mostly in hushed whispers to keep from waking the few that had fallen asleep. Caleb draped Nott carefully over his shoulder, holding her with one arm as they stood. Jester was leaning on Fjord, who had his arm around her waist. Molly looked around for Trent, but there was no sign of him. He could see some Fae gathering the blankets, picking up food and drinks. Some were leaving, heading back into the forests or winnowing off to other locations. It seemed that the Equinox celebrations were over.

“That was mighty lovely as always,” Fjord murmured. “But I think we’re ready to head off to sleep. Huh, Jes?” Jester yawned in agreement.

“This was wonderful,” Molly agreed. “Truly.” He held out a hand to Caleb, and he felt the cool metal of his engagement ring. “Shall we go back to Velaris, my love?”

And as Caleb took his hand and laced their fingers together to winnow away, he knew he was home.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might write a few more stories set in this universe, because I've grown to really love it. It warms my soul. Maybe back to the night Caleb and Molly actually fell in love (if you were curious about Starfall). Maybe some backstory. Who knows!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
